


Pluie de Novembre

by Lombre_blanche



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Français | French, M/M, Teen Angst, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lombre_blanche/pseuds/Lombre_blanche
Summary: Il était idiot. Un imbécile stupide et lâche. Pourquoi avait-il fui ? Ce baiser avait été tout ce qu’il n’avait jamais voulu. Il avait été doux, délicat et aimant. Richie avait mis tellement d’émotions dans ce baiser. Tellement que ça avait fait peur à Eddie. Il avait eu tellement peur qu’il s’était convaincu que c’était une genre de blague.





	Pluie de Novembre

**Author's Note:**

> Traduction de "Cold November Rain" de dianawritesfic 
> 
> (https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036869) 
> 
> Note de l'auteur: qqun m'as demander un moment reddie sur tumblr donc voila ce que j'ai a livrer 
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

Eddie était appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés, alors qu’il fronçait les sourcils en regardant la pluie battante devant lui. Il regarda son vélo, le seul qui restait dans le garage a vélo, et secoua sa tête avec frustration. Frustration qu’il n’ait pas regardé la météo, comme il le faisait d’habitude, et décidait qu’aujourd’hui serait une bonne journée pour aller au collège à vélo.

Enfin, « décidait » n’était pas le bon mot. C’était plutôt Eddie qui s’était forcé à aller au collège à vélo aujourd’hui. Tout ça pour éviter un certain garçon bouclé. C’est vrai. Eddie Kaspbrak, après avoir été embrassé la veille par la Grande Gueule elle-même, a décidé qu’éviter son ami serait la meilleure façon d’agir. 

Dans un sens, ça semblait logique. Le karma lui-même avait vu comment il avait pratiquement poussé son ami la nuit dernière, se sauvant sans même un mot, puis se levant tôt pour aller à l'école avant que ledit ami puisse le prendre et le confronter à ce qu'il avait fait et dit. « Ce connard a besoin d’une leçon ».

Et le karma avait gagné, il se sentait horriblement coupable. Coupable d’avoir repoussé son ami, le garçon qu’il aimait de tout son cœur. Coupable de l’avoir planté ce matin sans même lui avoir envoyé un message ou dit de ne pas venir le prendre. A cette pensée Eddie grimaça, pensant à combien Richie devait avoir l’air triste en allant au collège ce matin après l’avoir attendu probablement plus de 30 minutes.

Il était sûr que Richie avait attendu parce qu’il était arrivé en retard en cours ce matin. En anglais, leur premier cours, c’était la dernière fois que Richie l’avait regardé, l’évitant tout le reste de la journée. En voyant la déception dans les yeux de son ami Eddie eut encore plus peur de lui parler. Eddie n’arrangea rien en allant bouder à l’infirmerie au lieux de s’assoir avec ses amis pour le déjeuner. 

Eddie ferma les yeux, prit son visage dans ses mains et grogna de frustration. Il était idiot. Un imbécile stupide et lâche. Pourquoi avait-il fui ? Ce baiser avait été tout ce qu’il n’avait jamais voulu. Il avait été doux, délicat et aimant. Richie avait mis tellement d’émotions dans ce baiser. Tellement que ça avait fait peur à Eddie. Il avait eu tellement peur qu’il s’était convaincu que c’était une genre de blague. Que Richie allait le pousser, lui pincerai la joue en riant et lui dirait, « Tu devrais voir ta tête Eds ! Bev m’as défié de le faire, elle a dit que j’aurai pas les couilles de le faire ! »

Mais ce n’est pas ce qu’il c’était passé, pas du tout. Eddie l’avait repoussé, trop effrayé d’entendre ce qui viendrait après ce baiser. Trop effrayé d’entendre quoi que ce soit qui puisse tourner ce baiser en blague. Alors il paniqua, sans penser rationnellement. Parce rationnellement, pourquoi Richie, le meilleur ami qu’il ait dans ce monde, voudrait lui faire une blague aussi cruelle ? Richie avait tendance à aller trop loin la plupart du temps. Mais Eddie savait, malgré ses craintes irrationnelles, que Richie était attentif aux sentiments de Eddie et qui ne ferait rien qui le blesse réellement. Eddie aurait dû être plus attentif aux sentiments de Richie. 

Eddie aurait dû être plus attentif aux sentiments non-dit qu’il y a toujours eu entre eux, ayant tous les deux trop peur pour franchir la ligne et risquer de ruiner leur amitié. Et alors qu’Eddie avait choisi d’ignorer ce qu’il savait déjà, Richie, le plus courageux des deux, avait franchi cette ligne qu’aucun d’eux n’avait osé franchir avant. Et Eddie avait tout gâché. Pas Richie, mais Eddie.

Et maintenant il était là, bloqué au collège sans parapluie, sans moyen de rentrer chez lui, sans Richie et sans espoir. L’espoir était quelque chose qu’il n’avait plus le droit d’avoir après avoir était un tel connard. Mais Eddie avait eu peur, pris par surprise par son meilleur ami. Richie l’avait embrassé, juste comme ça, sans aucun signe pour le prévenir de ce qui arrivait.

Eddie détestait les surprises. Quelles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, il préférait être préparé, savoir ce à quoi il allait ou non faire face. Alors peut-on vraiment lui reprocher d’avoir flipper ? Peut-être pas, mais il n’avait aucunes excuses pour sa façon d’agir après coup, après qu’il ait eu le temps de réfléchir a ce qu’il s’était passé. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Il souffrait de l’absence de Richie. Désireux de son rire -horrible et fort- et de son sourire. Mais il n’avait pas le droit de ressentir ça, pas alors qu’il était celui qui avait repoussé Richie.

Il pensa à courir jusqu’à son vélo. Juste courir et rentrer sous la pluie battante. Il en avait marre d’attendre, tant pis pour sa mère qui allait s’énerver contre lui et tant pis s’il tombait malade en faisant ça. Il méritait toutes les punitions que le karma avait pour lui. Il se décolla du mur, ferma les yeux et pris une grande inspiration, se préparant pour le trajet à vélo le moins agréable de sa vie.

Alors qu’il ouvrait lentement les yeux, sa respiration se bloqua à ce qu’il vit devant lui. Là, debout sous un parapluie violet, était nul autre que Richie Tozier lui-même. Eddie écarquilla les yeux alors que Richie se rapprochait lentement de lui, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit juste devant lui. Ils se tenaient comme ça, face a face, puis Richie lui sourit timidement.

« Je t’ai vu à vélo aujourd’hui. » Richie fit un signe de tête vers le garage à vélo. « Il a commencé à pleuvoir quand je rentré chez moi et j’ai pensé que tu serais bloqué ici. »

« Oh, » expira Eddie, qui avait l’impression que sa gorge s’était serrée soudainement. « Je- Ouais, j’allais courir jusque-là bas en fait. »

« Ou… » Le sourire de Richie vacilla légèrement alors qu’il hésitait. « Je euh- ou je peux te raccompagner chez toi. Tu vois, partager le parapluie et être sûr que tu tombes pas malade. »

Le cœur de Eddie s’emballa quand il réalisa que Richie avait refait tout le chemin du retour au collège en marchant juste pour s'assurer qu'Eddie rentre en sécurité et sec. Non seulement ça, mais il connaissait assez bien Eddie pour savoir que jamais, même dans un million d’année, il se risquerait à rentrer sous une pluie pareille. Les larmes menaçaient de s’échapper de ses yeux alors qu'il essayait répondre, dire quoi que ce soit à Richie. De lui faire savoir combien il était désolé et combien il appréciait la façon dont il prenait soin de lui.

« Ecoutes Richie… » il commença alors que Richie s’approcha de lui pour le mettre sous le parapluie avec lui, n’ayant clairement pas l’intention de prendre non pour une réponse. Richie les conduit alors vers la maison d’Eddie. « Je suis désolé pour hier Rich. Je ne-» 

« C’est bon Eds, » il le coupa, la douleur dans sa voie était claire pour Eddie. « T’as pas besoin de t’expliquer. J-J’ai franchi une limite que j’aurais pas dû franchir et je veux m’excuser pour ça. J’espère qu’on pourra rester amis, parce que je pense pas que je pourrais supporter de te perdre complètement. »

Eddie s’arrêta de marcher surprenant Richie qui se débrouilla pour s’assurer qu'aucun d'eux ne soit mouillé. Mais à ce moment, Eddie s’en foutait. Il se foutait de tout sauf de faire savoir à Richie que c’était Eddie qui était en tort et pas lui. Il pouvait sentir les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, ses mains tremblaient alors qu’il serrait les sangles de son sac à dos.

« Richie, t’as rien fait de mal ! » dit-il en pleurant. « C’est moi qui ai merdé ! C’est moi qui suis parti en courant et qui ai tout gâché entre nous et- Je suis désolé Richie ! J’avais peur et j’étais confus et je- je t’aime ! »

Eddie s’essuya les yeux, sursautant en sentant un bras chaud s’enrouler autour de lui, le tenant proche. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point Richie lui avait manqué tout au long de la journée jusqu'à ce moment précis. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait été obligé de passer une journée entière sans les bras du garçon enroulés autour de ses épaules, envahissant son espace chaque seconde qu'il pouvait.

« Respire Eds, allez. » Il sanglotait dans le t-shirt de Richie, le serrant comme si il allait disparaitre s’il le lâcher. Richie le prit entièrement dans ses bras et posa son menton sur sa tête, en les berçant tous les deux doucement. Quand il entendit les sanglots d’Eddie s’arrêter, il s’éloigna et le regarda dans les yeux.

Richie lui sourit et pris son visage dans ses mains, s’approchant doucement de lui pour effleurer les lèvres d’Eddie avec les siennes. Il hésita, laissant à Eddie le temps de s’écarter, mais il ne bougea pas alors Richie posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un rapide et chaste baiser. « Je t’aime aussi Eddie spaghetti. »

**Author's Note:**

> Note de l'auteur: pas relu donc je suis désolé pour les erreurs! Et comme toujours, je suis nul en titres.  
Faites-moi savoir ce que vous pensez et envoyez-moi des propositions sur tumblr si vous voulez @richieseddie et mon activité principale @reddietrashclub ;)
> 
> Note de la traductrice: J’espère que ça vous a plu, dites moi si vous voulez que je traduise d'autre fiction :)


End file.
